Zootopia: Love and Violence
by FireflyLake
Summary: Nick and Judy fall in love rather quickly, but they're not the only ones. Times are changing and not everyone is ready for that. Cross species love wasn't unheard of in Zootopia, but now it's taking a whole new meaning. Prey and Predator couples started to come forward only to be hated on. Now that there have been violent attacks on them, Nick and Judy need to be more careful.


Judy and Nick had been climbing their way to the top, eventually being renown as the best team the ZPD had. Together they had not only stopped Bellwether, but helped to bring predator and prey closer while making Zootopia a safer place. They even enlisted Gazelle to help support their work through her appearances at some of their charity events.

Not everyone liked this though. Some started to argue that they were doing too good of a job and didn't like the direction of which things were going. They complained that too many animals had been getting together and were crossbreeding. Granted most of it was prey with prey and predator with predator, but their were some couples that had started to hide because of the reactions they were getting. One such couple was Judy and Nick themselves.

* * *

Judy woke up in her new apartment to the smell of pancakes and the sound of someone humming. As she walked into the kitchen her nose twitched with delight. "Are those blueberry pancakes?" Her violet eyes lit up as she lazily sat down on the somewhat small sofa.

"Yes indeed my little Cottontail. Would you like some?" A sly smile grew upon the cooking fox's face. He flipped the last one and put it on the stack of pancakes he had already finished.

Taking in the smell she looked over the couch. "Yes please!" She smiled adorably at him and continued to twitch her nose at the delicious scent.

"Alright then," he set the coffee table in front of the television. As she grabbed her plate and reached out to grab a pancake he stopped her. Before she could protest he put a finger up to silence her. "You can have some, yes, but only if I get something in return." He gave her a flirtatious grin.

Catching him off guard, she agreed. "Okay, how's about a repeat of the after party we had?" She winked at him making him blush. "Or would you like something else my sly fox?" She giggled at his reactions and decided now was her chance to have some breakfast.

* * *

Their morning wasn't all sweet and fun as she had gotten yet another call from her family for fifth time. They had been worried about her more than usual as of late and had been checking in on her from two in the morning until eleven at night everyday. To make matters worse they didn't know that she had been seeing Nick for sometime now. No one did.

Judy tried to ignore her ever ringing phone as she and Nick were enjoying a lazy morning together on their week off. "It stopped ringing, you think they gave up?" She slumped back in his arms as they watched the news.

Nick gave a light chuckle. "I hope so, this is the first time we've had any alone time in a while." He hugged her close and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The peace ended abruptly though as someone knocked on her door. Quickly they cleaned up the place and he hid in her bedroom. She threw on some pajama bottoms and a tank top before opening the door. "Mom?! Dad?! What are you guys doing here?" Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when they came in excitedly and with a guest.

"Oh Honey we've missed you so much! We tried calling to let you know we were coming over, but you wouldn't pick up." Her mother hugged her and took a seat on the couch.

Her father chimed in about how they were worried something had happened, but were delighted to see her at home. As he took a seat next to his wife he called the other guest, a male rabbit, over to them.

He was a bit taller than Judy with brown fur and honey eyes. Bashful and a tad awkwardly he extended his paw out to her. "Hi I'm Jack, your parents have told me a lot about you."

"O-oh they did? Um- Jack?" She shook his paw and was weirded out a bit when he wouldn't let go at first. "So what are you guys all doing here?" She eyed her parents confused and rather concerned.

Immediately joining the conversation again her mother suggested that they wanted the four of them to go out and do something together. Not wanting to be disrespectful to her parents she apologized and told them she was busy. Before they could all leave she stopped her father who let out the big secret behind Jack when he asked what she thought of him.

"I understand if you're a little unsure because it is a little sudden, but I want you to think about it. Your mother and I have been worried about you not finding anyone. We were about your age when got married and had your older brother!" Smiling back at his wife he turned back to Judy. "Promise you will at least try to get to know him okay? He's a really nice guy. You'll see." Kissing his daughter's forehead he left with high hopes.

Judy waved down the hall until she couldn't see them anymore. Closing the door she was startled by Nick who had creeped up behind her. "Nick! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Punching him playfully in the chest she moved past him to the couch.

"So what was that about? You're not ditching me for Jack boy are you?" Nick raised a brow as he sat across from her and reclined. "I mean sure he's a bunny, but I'm a fox." He said the last part almost seductively.

Rolling her eyes Judy threw a pillow at his face. "Don't be stupid." Shaking her head and laughing at his silly face she was almost able to relax. Turning the tv on in an attempt to ignore him, her eyes widened at what was going on. "Nick come here! Quickly!" She patted the spot next to her, the happiness from moments before completely drained from her face.

On the screen was the news. The home of a well known couple had been burnt down. Panelling to the left they showed a mountain lion on a stretcher with his loving wife, a deer, crying over him. Looking into the camera the reporter was almost hesitant to speak. "What happened here today was an act of violence against mixed couples of prey and predator. As Mrs. Hill stated earlier she and her husband were getting ready for work when a masked gang came into their home and beat on them. Not long after they had set their home a flame while cursing at them."

Both Nick and Judy had tuned out the rest of what was being said. Sitting in silence their dread quickly filled the room. Looking to each other there was no words either could say that would make their fears go away. Nick hugged Judy close to him as they stared in fear at all of the reports coming up. Eight acts of violence against mixed couples had been reported within the last hour.

* * *

 ** _Well that's done! I started writing this when I first saw the movie about a month or two ago. Don't know if this is any good or not so let me know what you think and if I should write more? Hope you enjoy!_**


End file.
